K's little Secret
by lady laurannia
Summary: K has a secret he's got a male lover! You won't believe who it is, or how Bad Luck finds out! Slight crossover with Eerie Queerie


notes: ok this is a really strange story I came up with...But I get so bored in math class, and my mind wanders horribly...hehe :) anyway, some of the characters are probably OOC, and their is probably some spelling mistakes, but I have computer issues, so... just read it!

K's Little Secret:

The guy stopped outside NG's building, looking slightly unsure about entering. After a few minutes of thinking, he broke into an evil grin and entered. He went straight to Bad Luck's studio and listened outside the door. The sounds of music floated through and he sighed.

'Damn K! He always makes me wait for the fun!' Mikuni pouted as he walked off to go bother Tohma.

Meanwhile, inside the studio...

"Oh, come on K! Can't we please stop? We've been through this song a hundred times...besides, Yuki promised me he would wait for me to have dinner..." Shuichi whined. Hiro rolled his eyes, having heard it all many times before.

"Is dinner all he's waiting for? Because I doubt it's just dinner he wants..." K laughed at the look on Shuichi's face.

"Um, K, I really don't think we need to details about Shu and Eiri's love life..." Fujisaki stated. K looked thoughtful for a minute, thinking hard about something.

'Hmmm...maybe I should let them go..I want to have some fun myself...'

"Ok, fine. Go home to your precious Yuki. But don't blame me when your CD doesn't sell. And expect a nice early wake up call from me."

"K, you're so mean.." Shu started.

K pulled out his magnum and pointed it at Shuichi. "What was that about your manager?"

"I said he's wonderful and the best and and..."Shuichi struggled to for words and Hiro grabbed his arm.

"Come on Shuichi, before he changes his mind..Don't you want to get home to Yuki?" he asked. Shuichi eagerly nodded and the two went out, Shuichi skipping and chanting his lovers name.

"Why do I put up with them? Honestly Fujisaki growled. Well, isn't it true?" he demanded of K, who was giving him a quizzical look.

"Geniuses like Ryuichi and Shuichi, and even Eiri, live in a different world..All creative minds are insane!" K said waving his gun around.

"What's your excuse?"

K pointed his gun at Fujisaki and answered, "I'm not crazy, I'm American! A poor american boy trying to survive in Japan...Now do you really want to stay here so I can blow your brains out, or would you rather leave?" Fujisaki got the hint and strode out, looking a bit like Tohma.

"Ah, I was just off teasing his illustrious cousin...The ever bashful Tohma...He's oh so fun to tease..."

K sighed and dropped his gun back to his belt. "Mikuni, I told you not to bother Tohma, he's going to get mad one of these days and that's not going to be pretty..." Mikuni just yawned at K's warning.

"But Claude, I like people when they are all mad, it makes for good sex, ya know?" K laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how tired Shuichi comes in sometimes...I can always tell when the two of them had a fight, and then made up..." Both men laughed. K stole a look at his lover, and grabbed him for a french kiss.

Mikuni's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. "Claude, I haven't been kissed like that in forever...IActually I haven't kissed anyone since I saw you last...I tried to steal one from Hasanuma, but he got away...and Shuichi and Eiri have been so busy lately..." Mikuni pouted.

"Aw, poor baby." K said sarcastically. "Eiri has a deadline coming up, and Shuichi in bed gives him inspiration..."

"How the hell do you know that?" Mikuni asked.

"Tohma." K said simply. "You didn't forget the handcuffs or whipped cream did you?" Mikuni waved both objects in the air, smiling. "Oh good. This is going to be a fun night..."

The next morning...

"Wow...I want to relive that night! Yuki actually finished his book...early! So he wanted to celebrate, and.." Shuichi smiled happily, as Hiro punched him on the arm and Fujisaki looked sick.

"Shuichi, keep that to your self, please"

"Mmm if you're sure...hey, where's K?" Shu asked suddenly.

Hiro looked impressed that Shuichi noticed their manager wasn't with them. "Good question. Well, we'll soon find out.." The three of them went up to their studio, and pulled open the door. A very strange sight met their eyes...

K was handcuffed, sleeping on the floor, with MIkuni on top of him, also asleep. There were empty cans of whipped cream everywhere, and clothing all over the floor as well. Hiro looked annoyed, Fujisaki looked disgusted and Shuichi giggled.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to have a good night..."

K blinked, and stared at them. "Shit! Didn't I tell you guys to take today off? I guess not..." he murmured. He nudged Mikuni, who muttered something and rolled over. "Hehe, this isn't what it looks like..."

Fujisaki interrupted him. "Then just what the hell is this? K, you're as bad as Shuichi! Is everyone involved with this band going gay?" Hiro stepped in, since K was reaching for his gun.

"Calm down, Fujisaki. What's the big deal? So what if we all go gay..."

"Yea! You're just jealous!" Shu threw in.

At that, Fujisaki threw up his hands. "Jealous of what? I blame you for this Mr Shindo!"

"Me? What the hell did I do? I can't help my feelings for Yuki! I'm in love and you're jealous.."

"Hey..don't blame him, it's my choice..." K stated

"Yes exactly...just.." Hiro started.

"Yes lets all defend Shuichi, the immature star who's amazing talent depends on his jerk of a boyfriend.."

Shuichi gasped. "Don't talk about my Yuki that way.."

"Are we having a mad sex party, or you guys just randomly yelling?" Mikuni asked, sitting up and staring at them. K laughed.

"Actually, they were all just leaving, since I gave them the day off.." K looked at the three of them, and they went off. Shuichi chattering about how happy Yuki would be, since they never really did get to finish, and Fujisaki muttering about how gay everyone was turning and the waste of all that talent...

"Well, that wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell them.." K sighed. Mikuni shrugged.

"At least we have the whole day to our selves now.." he smiled at K.

"Mmm, get over here handsome!"

Eiri: That was really strange..and quit giving away details about my love life!

Tohma: But Eiri, it's fun...

Shuichi: Please review! And eat lots of pocky cuz its yummy!


End file.
